


Солнце Нового Света

by shamae



Category: Black Sails
Genre: M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 10:08:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11400390
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shamae/pseuds/shamae





	Солнце Нового Света

Джеймс бы не удивился, случись все дождливым вечером, коих в Лондоне было большинство. В такие вечера он часто задерживался у лорда Гамильтона — до тех пор, пока позволяли приличия. Они обсуждали планы по развитию Нассау и книги. Иногда разговаривали про морские походы Джеймса. Он задерживался до тех пор, пока не становилось настолько поздно, что лорд Гамильтон считал себя обязанным предложить Джеймсу отправиться домой на его экипаже или остаться на ночь. Джеймс всегда отказывался от второго и с неохотой принимал первое. И он действительно не удивился бы, случись все в один из таких вечеров. Но вышло по-другому.  

Был солнечный полдень. Джеймс обычно не приходил в дом к лорду Гамильтону так рано — его присутствие требовалось в Адмиралтействе, да и у самого лорда чаще всего были дела. Выходные же семья Гамильтон предпочитала проводить вместе и без Джеймса.  

Джеймс действительно стучит, прежде чем войти в кабинет. Но никто не отзывается, поэтому он решается открыть дверь и подождать лорда Гамильтона в кабинете. Как оказалось, ждать не надо — Томас сидит в кресле, откинувшись на спинку и закрыв глаза. И учитывая, что он никак не реагирует на вошедшего Джеймса, тот приходит к выводу, что лорд Гамильтон спит. Джеймс тихо усмехается и уже собирается развернуться и выйти, чтобы не ставить лорда в неловкое положение.  

— Джеймс, — лорд Гамильтон улыбается. — Я рад вас видеть.  

Много позже Джеймс все равно не может ответить себе, что в тот момент увидел в его глазах.  

— Добрый день, милорд.  

Джеймс разрывается между двумя желаниями: ему нестерпимо хочется отвести взгляд и в то же время — смотреть только на Томаса. Тот встает из-за стола и подходит к окну, избавляя Джеймса от необходимости делать выбор.  

— Сегодня на удивление не лондонская погода, лейтенант. Честно признаться, я удивлен.  

Джеймс не отрываясь смотрит на Томаса — неожиданное солнце подсвечивает пряди его волос, заставляя их еле заметно отливать золотом. Джеймс непроизвольно облизывает губы и обходит стол, вставая рядом с окном и подавляя порыв протянуть руку и дотронуться до Томаса.  

— Не могу не согласиться, милорд. Это солнце напоминает о Новом Свете.  

— Может быть, мне стоило бы и самому отправиться туда. За такое солнце я готов простить ему некоторые неудобства.  

— Вы имеете в виду пиратов?  

Томас не отвечает, только тихо смеется: 

— Возможно, даже их, — он поворачивается и смотрит на Джеймса. Глаза у Томаса синие и напоминают море. И Джеймс понимает, что влюблен в этого человека. Наверное нет ничего удивительного в том, что осознание настигает его именно сейчас — с этим солнцем, неожиданно ярко осветившим то, что Джеймс прятал даже от самого себя. 

Впрочем, дождливый вечер тоже играет свою роль. Ужин с лордом Альфредом Гамильтоном совершенно неожиданно заканчивается поцелуем с Томасом. И у них с есть еще дни и вечера, которые они проводят вместе. Часто дождливые, или туманные, или просто пасмурные. Но для Джеймса Томас навсегда остается связан с тем самым солнцем Нового Света.  

И поэтому сейчас капитан Флинт больше любит шторм.  


End file.
